The wizard tale
by Lilyandthegiantsquid
Summary: She's a loud and very popular Quidditch player, too sure of herself. He's more the studious type with a brave kind heart. She thinks he's the most perfect being on earth. He wishes she would be expelled. They met on the Hogwarts Express and didn't pay attention to each other. Yet a lot has happened since then. See the problem? JILY GENDERSWAP! (AU, obvs)
1. Prologue

Hallo good people of fanfiction net ! So, a few months ago I saw a piece of fanart of genderswapped Jily and I thought, well that's very interesting. And oh, interesting it is. This is my very own attempt at Jily, or should it be something else, now? We'll see! The story starts in January of their 6th year, just the prologue covers a different time frame, for background y'know. I really hope you like this and continue to read the story.

Disclaimer: JK owns the universe, good people own the genderswap idea, I own a computer and spare time.

* * *

**Prologue**

Two kids were sitting under a tree in an almost deserted playground. It was the beginning of the summer, so the warm air smelled of grass and sunlight and it wasn't too hot yet. He had been asking the girl question after question for a long time, but the girl didn't mind, quite the opposite in fact. He had sneaked out to see her after that fight the other day, and for that she was grateful. Sev knew nothing of siblings and didn't care to understand, but it was another thing to have anything to do with an annoying muggle, even if he was his brother.

"So, tell me again what happens if you do magic outside of school" he asked seriously, and reclined further down the tree until he was lying down. Severina did the same.

"They can take to you Azkaban, I reckon. But it's only…"

"I have done magic! Are they going to send me to prison?" Liam tried his best not to sound alarmed.

"No, don't worry. You couldn't help it. Besides that's what Hogwarts is for, they teach you how to control your magic, but first we're going to get out letters and then we have to buy our wands and books and everything. It's grand!" Sev was very excited about going to school, even more now that she had a friend to come with her.

Liam picked up a twig and twirled it in the air, he was imagining red and green sparks trailing from it. They were silent for a while, until he said "It is real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Peyton says you're lying to me. Peyton says there isn't a Hogwarts. It is real, isn't it?"

"It is for us," said Sev "not for him. Only you and I will get the letter."

Liam looked at her questioningly, as if he needed even more reassurance. Severina turned her black eyes at him but looked away as her translucent skin blushed slightly pink, she smiled and tucked a strand of choppy dark hair behind her ear.

"Definitely," said Sev confidently. "They usually send the letters by owl but since you're muggleborn I think someone from school will come and talk to your mom and dad. You know, to explain."

"Does it make a difference, being muggle born?" he sat back up slowly, with dread.

Severina hesitated for a moment. She stared at the boy's green eyes, the dark red hair parted in the side, the brown freckles in his straight nose and wanted to hold his hand. She didn't dare.

"No," she said, "it really does not"

"Oh, good" he replied, and stretched out in the ground again relaxed. He put his hands behind his head and looked up at the clouds.

He'd been worried about that, but if Sev said it didn't matter, then he guessed it really didn't.

"Severina?" he asked once more.

A little smile twisted her thin lips as he said her name, "Yeah Liam?"

"Can you tell me about the dementors again?"

* * *

They were playing by the river now; Liam was throwing rocks to the water while Sev watched him greedily. A small rustling noise made them turn towards the trees behind them. Peyton, who had been hiding behind a tree, had lost his footing.

"Pey!" said Liam, surprised but with a welcoming smile. Sev, however, reacted very differently.

"Look who's spying now!" she shouted, anger creasing the skin between her eyebrows. "What do you want?"

Peyton was scared and embarrassed he had been caught spying on his _baby_ brother and his freak of a friend. He stood up and struggled for something mean to say to her.

"What are you even wearing?" said he, "Your grandmother's dress?"

There was a loud crack and a huge branch fell of the large oak tree and landed in Peyton's shoulder painfully. He staggered back to the ground but got up and ran before they could see his tears, holding his injured arm with the other. He screamed something they couldn't quite catch and Liam went after him immediately.

"Peyton!" yelled Liam, before doubling back on his feet and confronted Sev.

"You did that, didn't you?" said he, eyes thin as slits. "You did! You hurt my brother!"

"No- I promise I didn't-"

He didn't give her enough time to try to convince him of her lie, Liam scoffed and went after Peyton. Severina felt confused at first and thought of going after them, but then sat back on the rock looking completely dejected.

* * *

Severina hurried along the corridors of the Hogwarts express, it had barely started moving and she was already in her uniform, perhaps because she took the first opportunity she had to take off the horrible muggle clothes, likely hand-me-downs, her mother gave her. She was looking through every compartment window, searching for Liam. At last she found him, in a compartment where a pair of girls sat talking excitedly. Liam was hunched next to the window, his forehead pressed against the glass. He was paying them very little mind.

Sev entered and sat in the spot opposite to him, for a moment Liam looked at him but it was too briefly to give her any encouragement to start a conversation.

"I don't want to talk to you," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

"My own brother hates me, because we saw that letter from the headmistress"

"So what?"

Liam turned to her with a disbelieving scowl.

"So he's my brother!"

"But this is it! We're finally going to Hogwarts!" she tried desperately to change the subject, Sev smiled her brightest and sat up straight, her exhilaration was contagious to Liam. "You'd better be in Slytherin!" she continued, because he had cheered up a little.

"SLYTHERIN?"

One of the girls sitting in the compartment, who had previously shown zero interest in either Liam or Severina, looked shocked. She was slender and her wavy dark hair was arranged in a complete mess. When they turned to her she smiled cockily and pushed a pair of glasses up her nose. The girl sat confidently, the muggle outfit she wore was perfectly matched and trendy, the complete opposite of what Sev had been wearing previously.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you Syria?" she asked the girl lounging on the seats opposite to her.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin!" she exclaimed.

"Blimey!" the first girl continued, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

Syria grinned.

"Who knows, maybe I'll be the one who breaks the tradition. Where are you heading if you got the choice Jane?"

Jane lifted an invisible sword and pretended to attack Syria with it.

"_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart_! Like my dad!"

Severina made a small mocking noise. And both girls turned their attention to her once more.

"Got a problem with that?" demanded Jane.

"No," said Severina, even though her tone said otherwise, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"Where are you hoping to go, then, seeing as you're neither!" interjected Syria, in defense of her new friend.

Jane laughed very loudly and stumped her feet to the floor making a dry noise. Liam sat up, with a heavy flush on his cheeks, and looked at both girls in dislike.

"Come on, Severina, let's find another compartment."

The girl didn't reply but kept her gaze down as got up and marched behind him.

"Ooooh, yes let's go," Syria imitated his serious tone. And Jane stuck her tongue out at Sev as she passed.

"See ya, Snivellina!"

They could hear the girls laughing even after they had closed the compartment door.

* * *

Sev stood next to Liam in the entrance of the Great Hall, looking at everything but him. They had been sorted into different houses; and just her luck, he had gone to Gryffindor instead of Slytherin. Now each had to go in opposite directions to their dorms.

"Don't worry Sev, we'll still see each other in class, and I don't think it will be a problem if we sit together during meals and all that," he told her with a smile.

She wanted desperately to hold his hand and drag him to beg professor McGonagall to change his mind and put him in Slytherin where he belonged, with her. But then Sev saw the grin and tingle in his eyes as Marlon passed and pushed him playfully and said, "Come on Liam! We have to go now!" and decided not to share her thoughts.

"I know, I know, see you tomorrow then?" Sev shrugged her skinny shoulders and fixed her lips into a tiny smile.

"For sure, good night!" he said energetically and ran after his housemate, smiling. Of the two, only his expression was genuine.

* * *

Liam lay on his bed at night going over his first day in this new mysterious magical world. Things hadn't gone exactly as planned but he was happy and excited and nervous, all at the same time. The other boys were nice enough and the castle was fantastic. He thought of writing to his brother but decided to wait until the morning. He was really looking forward to attend classes and make new friends. "_Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart_" he thought, and couldn't hold back a proud smile.

* * *

Severina sat on the floor next to her trunk, going over everything she would need for the first day of school. She wished more than ever that Liam had been sorted into Slytherin as they had planned. He'd promised her they would still be friends, and they kept their promises. Thinking of what had happened on the train she remembered who had been sorted into the same house as Liam: Jane Potter. Sev looked around to find that all the other beds already had the curtains shut. She went to bed anxious and irritated.

* * *

Jane didn't sleep at all that night. She and Syria had been way too excited to have been sorted into the same house to even go to bed. They had unpacked their clothes and hung Quidditch posters on the walls (Jane discovered they were both fans in the train ride), sang, danced around and even started a pillow fight that eventually involved their other two dorm mates: Rae Lupin and Petra Pettigrew. She thought contently that she had 7 awesome years ahead.

* * *

*/*/

* * *

**A/N:** This is, obviously, just the very beginning. As the story progresses I will be updating my blog with behind the scenes information and perhaps a couple of interesting facts about the characters. You can find the link in my profile. Please do review, I'm very interested to know what you think about this.

**ALSO! **If you're interested in becoming my beta reader do contact me through a private message please!


	2. Chapter 2: M Go Around

I KNOW I AM SORRY I AM SORRY, I WANTED TO UPDATE AGES AGO BUT I COULDN'T AND I TRIED TO GET THIS DONE BY HALLOWEEN COZ Y'KNOW JILY AND STUFF, AND MY LIFE IS HECTIC SO I'M VERY VERY SORRY. LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS FOR READING MY CRAP. :) .

* * *

**Marauder Go Around**

Whatever else people might think of her, Rea Lupin was a very responsible girl. She worried about school, her family, protecting the environment (it really was the 70s), and every day she especially worried about her best friends' sanity, all three of them. It was supposed to be the sorry first day back at Hogwarts and after everything they had done at Jane's house in London during the holidays, minor felonies included, she didn't think they'd have any form of energy left. She had expected to be wrong, but Rea was yet to find out just _how_ wrong.

The 6th floor hall, the one right next to the main castle stairway with the medieval suits of armor, was completely deserted; and rightfully so, it was almost 4 in the morning on a Tuesday. The corridor was dimly lit by dying torches and the portraits seemed to be all thankfully asleep. The thin girl stood with her back pressed hard against the stone wall, partly hidden behind a stone knight. Rea ran her wandless hand through her light hair and tugged hard to test how responsive her body was to pain. She wished she had said no to Syria when she proposed this crazy game. _"Oh come on, it's just a drunken hide and seek game! We played it every day during the hols, let's just do it one last time and then its school time."_

"Good Merlin," said Rea out loud and sighed heavily, and kept thinking how wrong, wrong, so fucking wrong this whole thing was. She was a prefect, and Dumbledore had asked her personally to try and keep an eye on her friends this term, they were on the edge of suspension.

Yet, for the better part of the last 3 hours they had been dodging Agnea Filch, the insane cat lady/key master of the school. Also, instead of actually playing earlier in the night, it had taken tem too long to get sickly drunk. Besides, trying to find your friends in a gigantic castle while highly intoxicated had always proven to be extremely difficult. Rea was also pretty sure that Jane had been so drunk she had collapsed somewhere on the second floor near the kitchen entrance, trying to go and get food to sober up a bit. She never tested that out to see if it worked, and Jane had the weirdest cravings while drunk so Rea wasn't exactly keen on trying.

"AH! HAHA!" a manic expression woke Rea from her inner dialogue and she looked up to find Syria a few paces away pointing her wand at her.

Syria's black hair was messy and covering part of her flushed face, but Rea could see her glossy grey eyes trying to focus on her. Syria was biting the inside of her cheek and waiting with a daring grin for Rea to come up with a good excuse to end the game.

"No! Listen, listen!" pleaded Rea, "I've called it quits, I'm done. I'm tired and thirsty and…"

"Oh I know, pansies the lot of you," said Syria taking a step towards Rea, grinning with mischief, "I've won alright. Petra fell asleep next to that horrid Ghoul statue near the dungeons and lovely Jane crashed inside the kitchens. Rightful mess that one, almost landed on poor Biddy as she tripped, never got up afterwards."

Syria reached for Rea's hand and she skillfully avoided her, almost tripping on her own feet as she escaped.

"You don't look that drunk," Rea pointed out and Syria tried once more not to laugh.

In another time she would have pretended to take that as an offence and bug Rea out for a little while, just to annoy her and make her blush, but tonight they had run out of time and they were nearing the territory where they also ran out of luck.

"I never do, always am. Come on then, we got some fetching to do and I believe I have class first period tomorrow…"

Syria settled for Rea's arm instead of her hand, and gently pulled her to get moving towards the staircase.

Rea couldn't actually remember the moment she agreed to be friends with her and Jane, but she did know it seemed perfectly natural and a good life choice at the time. They seemed quite alright girls, funny and always coming up with hilarious jokes and pranks. In that moment all she could think about was how the hell Syria could manage to form such coherent phrases in her state; and also how annoying it was that she moved her hands so much as she spoke, pulling her around and pushing her against the walls.

They walked slowly and noisily though the castle to get Jane. The kitchens were a long way from them and Rea could not stop giggling at the story Syria was telling her, however false Rea thought it was. The next day she wouldn't exactly remember all the details Syria was telling her about Brad Cole's soft lips and amazing snogging skills, and if she ever did, Syria would deny that conversation ever took place.

Before they reached their destination Syria told Rea that she had taken care of Petra. Rea didn't really want to know what that meant so she just smiled and kept on going.

Surely enough Jane Potter was still in the same position she was when Syria last saw her. She had always been a heavy sleeper and it just got worse when she had a gin or two. One of the house elves had placed a tall goblet of water on the floor next to her face, probably (and innocently) hoping she would wake up at some point to drink it. Her long black hair looked even more disheveled than usual, covering most of her face, and her hand was gripping a crooked dark wood wand tightly.

"Jane wake up, you ass," Syria poked the girls side with her wand, rudely. "I am serious, get up and let's go to bed."

Rea sat on the floor next to Jane and looked disapprovingly at both her friends. However, Syria's antics seemed to have worked, because Jane mumbled something and rolled around trying to sit up. Rea reached her hand towards her to help her up and pushed the tangled hair off her face.

"I should wished both would get lost in the Forbidden Forest, and that Filch's shitty cat went after Wormtail and actually caught," she kept murmuring incoherently, and rubbing her face roughly "sober me up, this is your fault."

Syria sighed annoyed but did what her friend asked, then sat next to Jane on the floor as well. Then Jane proceeded to cast the same sobering charm on both her friends. Now sitting completely alert the three girls looked at each other's eyes, but said nothing, complicity shining through their gazes.

"It isn't nearly as fun when we have to do that," Jane said half smiling cheekily.

"Indeed it's not," Rea agreed.

"Think of the hangover Petra's gonna have tomorrow!"

As she said the last Syria leaned too heavily into Jane's shoulder and they both stumbled to the ground messily and the three exploded in laughter.

* * *

_That Tuesday they came up with the tradition of watching the sunrise from the astronomy tower at least once every month before they graduated. They only missed it one time._

* * *

The first week of classes was always the hardest. Not because it was particularly challenging but because it meant getting up early every morning to attend lessons, and a couple of weeks away from an alarm clock meant the Marauders had grown unaccustomed to strict schedules. This was quite the problem for them, since they weren't early risers at all.

They liked to sit together in the Great Hall and in classrooms. They shared most of their clothes, and had a common secret stash of candy under Syria's bed. They worshiped David Charles, lead singer of The Pepperups, and they had Puddlemere United jerseys customized with their last names. They all took the same classes (the easy ones) and always skipped study hall on Wednesdays.

Jane liked to say it was "for luck" if someone asked why. But the reality was they didn't really have a reason, they just liked not having to study one day.

In truth Rea understood the appeal the group had, she really did: they were active, funny, smart and tremendously entertaining, they were cute and popular, and Syria was more often than not described as a bombshell; most of all they exceeded her expectations with their loyal and protective nature. Once you were a Marauder you were bound by blood to them. Not with a real blood ritual although Jane had actually suggested it.

The group seemed balanced and perfect. For a couple of days. Tops.

Up until 3rd year Rea had tried her best to keep up with the pranks, Quidditch, jokes, sneaking out at night, shamelessly skiving off class, and everything else they liked to do; but her health issues prevented her from becoming as reckless as the others. Perhaps that was a good thing. Everyone knew she was the moral compass of the group and when she was named a prefect teachers tried to take an advantage of that to have some control over the group and the Marauders also tried to take advantage and make Rea dock points from random Slytherins.

And like all close groups of friends they had a secret that held them together no matter what. Rea was barely 12 when they discovered that she was a werewolf. Surprisingly, Petra had been the one who confronted her about it, and Lupin couldn't deny it. Obviously, Syria found it hysterical and immediately asked her to turn her into one.

* * *

Today

All four of them were sitting in their spot in the Common Room, in the two big armchairs and plush couch with the tea table next to the fireplace. Petra was pretending to read the Beauty Charms magazine while Syria told the other two girls why Will Huntington was the best looking wizard to ever walk inside Hogwarts Castle. Petra was actually observing them from her seat, trying to figure out how they could love one another as much as they said they did but also how they could be so oblivious and insensitive and stupid.

It was 8:37pm and her best friends had forgotten her birthday.

Earlier

Petra looked at herself in the small bathroom mirror and smiled. It was kind of a big deal to turn 17 in the magical world. She considered borrowing makeup from Jane but then decided against it, everyone would think she was desperate for attention if all of a sudden she looked different on her birthday. Not that it was a bad thing, but she didn't want to have _that_ kind of attention. Her blonde hair was curly and neatly parted to the side, with bangs covering a few spots on her forehead. She had a nice smile, but Petra always compared it to Syria's perfect one and it made her uncomfortable.

She had picked out her best uniform for the day, and casted a spell on her skirt to make it a little bit shorter than usual. Petra left an extra button undone and ended up applying a little lip gloss before exiting the dorm.

All of her classmates who didn't know were sure to find out it was today, considering the big special birthday extravaganzas the Marauders always executed. Petra thought it was rather odd that her dorm was deserted when she got up, but they were probably all waiting for her in the Great Hall with a huge cake or decoration or something of the sorts. She found a shiny armor in the corridor and smiled at her reflection again before hurrying to the Great Hall.

Petra was nearly running when she got there and as she entered the hall she felt the bitter slap of disappointment. Her friends were there alright, but there were no happy birthday banners, and no cake. No music or dancing, not even a small pile of presents. It looked like any given Friday, the ceiling was still charmed, the four long tables still hosted the same four houses, Dumbledore read The Daily Prophet from his seat in the teacher's table, the Bloody Baron was challenging Nearly Headless Nick to a sword duel for the hundredth time. But it wasn't any given Friday, not to her. She walked slowly towards her friend with a mixture of anger and dread.

"Hey girls," said Petra, and took a seat next to Jane and across from Rea.

"Good morning," Rea greeted her with a small smile.

"Nothing good about it, I'd say," responded Syria arching the right eyebrow and pouting. She stabbed a piece of whole wheat bread with her knife and took a small piece.

A tall boy with a sturdy frame, who had been walking by, came back and placed a hand on Syria's shoulder. He had a good head of dirty blonde hair and very dark green eyes above a pointy nose. He smiled at Jane and she smiled back with the familiarity of old friendship.

"Charming as ever Black," the boy said and gave her shoulder a small squeeze as she flinched out of his grip.

"Nosy as ever Bones, lovely, really," Syria didn't miss a beat to respond, and swatted his hand away.

Joshua chuckled and took a step back, "Alright then. Have a good day ladies," he said politely. "Oh and Black, if you're late for practice tomorrow I'm going to make you lap the field 40 times in a snowstorm."

She looked at him with a piercing look but a sweet smile on her lips.

"Go away please".

Bones laughed good naturedly and kept on walking, taking a seat a couple of paces away next to a short girl with her face buried behind a heavy book. The girls went back to their plates saying nothing about the encounter. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence to anyone but Petra.

She hesitated for a moment before finally saying,

"Good day, huh? Do you... umm, do any of you know what day it is today?"

"Fucking Friday, innit?" replied Jane, stuffing her mouth with buttered sweet bread. "Finally I'd say."

"Oh sweet Merlin, don't tell me Bowler's essay was due today," Rea looked at Jane horrified, her thin and pale features twisting in fear.

"Don't be silly Loony Moony, that's for next week. But other than that, do you think Bowler will open office hours before the midterms like last time?" Syria responded before Jane could. She grabbed Jane's hand and closed her grey eyes lost in thought for a second.

"Don't start with that again, he's twice your age!" exclaimed Rea.

"Oh come on Moony, it's an innocent crush. It's not like I'd throw myself at him!"

"Yes. You would," said Jane nodding.

"No I wouldn't!"

"She's right," Petra conceded, and joined the conversation with just a flash of something in her eyes the rest seemed not to notice. Pain.

* * *

Liam sat by himself in a wet wood bench outside the greenhouses. He hadn't meant to be this early for class but everywhere he went he was sure to find someone he knew. Truthfully all he wanted was a moment to be alone, just a moment. Usually he disliked the lack of company, but lately he had found solitude comforting, thinking was a lot easier when he didn't have someone talking his ear off; and he _really_ wanted time to think.

He leaned forward and rubbed his face with his hands, long dark-red strands of straight hair fell around them. It had grown too long for his liking but it didn't make him uncomfortable. Liam wished it worried him more than it did, that his life was so simple that his hair was a priority. It wasn't. Although he couldn't say his life was in complete shambles, it was far from perfect; as hard as he tried to make it seem so.

If he was to be honest with himself, and he rarely was these days, he didn't know how to act around people anymore and that's why he didn't like being around his classmates. _Not 17 yet and already bitter, that's grand_. He told himself often, when he had to bite the inside of his lips to keep from saying something mean, or when he had to count to ten not to explode when someone said something dumb in class. His hands were permanently clenched into fists because he didn't want to act like an asshole even if he felt like one.

Professor Ewing Malone partially opened the heavy greenhouse door forcefully, and Liam got up in a jump to help him. He was elderly, his face was so sullen and the skin so thin he was practically a talking skeleton. Malone smiled at the student, showing only a couple of yellowing teeth. Liam smiled back amused and stepped inside the room.

"Ah, Evans, good lad. I am sure that door is getting heavier every day, some prankster must have charmed it… would not be too surprised," the man said, scratching his unshaven chin with a bony hand.

"Yeah, I can think of a person or two who would find that funny," Liam replied curtly, speaking only to avoid being rude but with someone on his mind.

Liam took his usual seat by the window and stared out of it. He wasn't thinking of anything in particular, but more like everything at the same time, and his expression would have been blank if it wasn't for the deep line that formed in between his eyebrows. He didn't know how much time had passed when Malone cleared his raspy throat loudly. He turned his face towards the sound and found the teacher standing next to him, staring through the same window he had been a second before.

"I know my dear Horatia has claimed some sort of exclusive mentorship over you, boy, but I have lived far longer than I'd like to admit and in some places old men are considered wise. I don't think that's the case with me, but I'd still try my best to help you if you need someone to confide in." Malone then turned to Liam, and something in his black eyes seemed familiar for half a moment.

"Thank you professor, I will." he said honestly with a small smile trying to make its way past his thin lips.

"And if you need further encouragement, you must know, I was quite the ladies man when I was your age. Witches queued up for a date with ol' Ewing. I can give you a tip or two, but I don't think you could handle the attention." The old man laughed a scratchy guffaw and went back to his desk to receive the first students pouring in the class room.

The lesson went by slowly and Liam sat uncomfortably, switching positions every minute or two. An intense gaze was burning a hole in the back of his head and he was trying his hardest not to think about the person looking. He was so distracted even Mario McKinnon noticed,

"The world is about to end and I never got a date with a veela, fucking fantastic,"

"What?" Liam replied confused.

"Liam Evans not paying attention in class. We're all going to die, for sure," he continued, grinning.

"Ha, hilarious Mario,"

Liam tried to sound amused but the light didn't reach his eyes.

"Stop all this sulking around, man. We'll grab some firewhiskey tonight and hang out if you promise not to be a little bitch and try to have a good time. I can't deal with teenage girl emotions."

"I am not a teenage girl."

"EXACTLY!"

Liam laughed softly and listened to his friend make plans, forgetting about the piercing black eyes for just a while.

* * *

Hogwarts students had an unspoken pact about the library. You keep quiet to let people read or study, you only hook up with someone in the Care of Magical Creatures section, and if someone is asleep no one is to wake them. When everyone followed this rules they served as a peace keepers among the houses, kids got to do as they pleased if no one else was bothered and it was a system that worked for generations. However, the Marauders had problems following rules, even if they were ones invented by and for the student body.

They got kicked out of the library. Not by the librarian or by a teacher, but by an angry mob of 4th year Ravenclaws.

Rea was tremendously annoyed, Syria couldn't stop laughing with Jane, and Petra was trying so very hard to fake a smile and not seem as dejected as she was. She had considered how to say that they had forgotten, so many times during the day. But every time she decided on telling them something happened and the moment was lost along with her confidence.

They were strolling back to the common room with their homework unfinished and still a little over two hours before curfew.

"Yes Moony, but I'm telling you that you have to get out there and snog someone insane! You could totally get away with that I mean, if I was a dude I'd be so into you, you're the quiet in the classroom killer in the bedroom type,"

Syria was ranting loudly on the way, walking ahead of them and dragging her rucksack instead of carrying it over her shoulder, the bag was now full of dirt. She always did this even if that meant at least three scourgify charms by the end of the day.

"Yes, I heard McKinnon has the hots for you. I don't know what you're waiting for!" Jane joined in the teasing. "He's looovely!"

"Oh no, no… I can have Syria give me dating advice because she pretends she's a slag, but not you," Rea jibbed back.

"Whatever do you mean my dearest she-wolf?" Syria inquired grinning, sensing where the conversation was going.

"OH Liam I love you so much when are you going to love me back you're so fit with your red hair and your precious green eyes and OH he's so smart how am I going to impress him he's so peeeeeerfect," Rea mocked Jane in a high pitched voice, grasping her chest with one hand.

Syria and Petra didn't try to dissimulate their loud laughter and that only annoyed Jane more, a little colour started to rise to her tanned cheekbones.

"Ok stop it, that's enough!" Jane said irritated just as they were reaching the Fat Lady's portrait.

Later

Petra put her book down and reclined on the armchair. She looked up at the stone ceiling, and sighed quietly. The room was warm, the fireplace was already lit and the sound of the flames licking the wood kind of relaxed her. From a distance she could still hear her friends babbling about Quidditch and an article on Witch Weekly about Bea Chandra and her new tell-all album. She wasn't paying attention to them, rightfully so.

How come they had forgotten about her birthday? But not only them, everyone had. Not even the teachers remembered to wish her a happy day. Petra thought of the day this had happened back home; she had turned 10 and when she woke up both of her parents were in the kitchen, drinking tea and dunking her favorite French vanilla biscuits like anything. Her mom had taken her to school and then picked her up in such a hurry she didn't notice the small cakes and balloons the kids from school had given her. When her mom finally remembered she had been so ashamed they took her on a trip to a lovely beach in the Mediterranean Sea. But Petra didn't enjoy it.

Petra never thought that would ever happen again, especially when she made friends with the Marauders. Her birthdays after that had always been very special, in one way or the other.

On first year they ran around the castle in their pajamas and eat nothing but chocolate cake and warm butterbeer all day long, made especially for her by a small army of house elves.

On second year Jane, Syria and Rea had saved up money from the Christmas presents and they took her to a Quidditch match, with the made up excuse that Jane's mom had come to school to pick them up for a family emergency but actually took them to Northern Ireland for the Great Britain League finals.

On third year they put big birthday cakes on every table in the Great Hall and after Syria's "Happy Birthday" solo they exploded making a huge, yet hilarious vanilla frosting mess.

On fourth year she managed to take full animagus form on her birthday, and Padfoot chased her around for hours before Jane could stop her in their first expedition to the dark forest.

The previous year they locked themselves in the astronomy tower, tried wizard drugs for the first time and set up a firework show for the whole school, but they don't remember any of it.

But this year. Nothing happened.

"Say Petra, Tail Made of Worms, light of Moony's life, how would you feel about a quick trip to the kitchens, I hear they have those American donut things for the first time. They are amazing I'll tell you, greasier than Snivella's hair and sweeter than Syria." Jane said, smiling that crooked grin only the Potters could pull off.

"I don't know Jay, I think I'm gonna call it a night and just go to bed already."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Moony and I did kitchen rounds last time, it's your turn now. And you can't go to bed it's Friday!" Syria tried to convince her.

Petra sighed loudly and complained about it but agreed to go downstairs with Jane. They walked in silence for a few minutes but Jane had never had the kind of patience it took to keep a secret for too long. She had been biting her nails and pulling on her skirt all day long, jittery and jumpy and it was unthinkable for her to keep her cool the way Syria and Rea had managed.

They were going down the stairs in the second floor when she turned to Petra all of a sudden and grabbed her by the shoulders keeping her in place. Petra was at least two inches shorter tan Jane and even though she was thicker, Jane's Quidditch muscles made her too strong to fight off.

"What on merlin's beard are you doing?"

Petra was alarmed and Jane's manic expression did nothing to soothe her.

"Okay fine, you know what? I'm going crazy, honesty has always been my policy for a reason. There are no American pastry things, we're not going to the kitchens, we're going to the old arithmancy classroom in the dungeons."

"Good Morgana, Jane what are you talking about?"

"We know it's your birthday alright, we know! And now I've ruined the surprise and don't you dare tell Rea because I don't want to listen to another one of her sermons I swear to Prof McGonagall."

Petra was shocked silent for a moment before breaking into a huge grin.

"Oh shut it and don't look at me like that, come on everyone's waiting and Will Bowler donated twelve bottles of firewhiskey for the party if I agreed on a date with him so you're basically my madam now."

* * *

The classroom looked nothing like an abandoned dungeon, except for the wooden windowpanes and the rusty chains hanging from the stone ceiling. Two tables full of drinks and food had been placed at the back of the room, were the teacher's desk used to be. Old couches had been thrown here and there, and a huge yellow cake shaped like the numbers 17 took centre stage.

The previous day Rea had approached Liam during Ancient Runes and told him about the party, emphasizing about the importance of it being a secret and the fact that no one should congratulate Petra. At first he thought that was a little mean, having your friends make you think they had forgotten your birthday all day long, but he changed his mind as soon as he saw her face lighting up when everyone screamed "surprise". The Marauders were good friends after all.

"Enjoying the party ginger boy?" a familiar voice asked him.

Liam turned around and smiled at his friend. Marianne Pickwick had been his Potions partner since 2nd year and she was so gifted, Liam was suspicious half his success in the class was hers and had nothing to do with him. She was taller that most girls in their year, and her dark skin glowed prettily in the poorly lit room.

"I am, Marie, thank you. Are you? I don't see you joined by the hip to that boyfriend of yours."

"Nah, and you won't anymore. He dumped me, I came solo because I didn't want to miss a Marauder extravaganza and all that jazz. Besides, maybe I'll meet the next Mr. Pickwick."

"I find it a tad bit strange that you call your boyfriends Mr. Pickwicks."

"And I came over here to ask you to dance but I find it strange that you only attract insane girls."

"Ouch! That hurts! Even though I don't exactly know what you mean." Liam said, but chuckled nonetheless.

"Sure you do, and it's not your fault my friend, yet it is what it is. I have to go and mingle, see you in a bit."

Liam saw her walk away, her frizzy black hair was tied in a loose up do and the skirt she was wearing probably belonged to her little sister. He pondered on a thought for a moment and decided to go after her. He strolled across the room, taking his time to finish the drink he had been neglecting for the past 10 minutes.

Liam reached Marianne almost at the same time a short brown haired witch did too.

"Hey Marie how 'bout that d-"

"Marie I've been looking ev-"

They both started at the same time, and stoped abruptly looking at each other; and their friend in common laughed easily, showing her perfectly white teeth.

"Don't fight over me alright, and I don't even think you've met. Liam this is Penelope Adams, fellow Ravenclaw and sister of the ex, Penny, this is Liam Evans, my Gryffindor potions partner… and good friend of course."

Liam gave her a look but smiled at Penelope and shook her hand.

"You should probably…" he said, and motioned his hand at Marianne.

Adams took his hint and asked her where she had been and how many drink's she'd had. She answered two half assed lies but grinned the whole time, and held on to Liam for balance. The three of them fell into an easy conversation, between shots and laughter the night ran out quickly.

* * *

_Liam and Marie never got that dance, not until a warm summer night in a crowded London bar a few months after that._

* * *

**A/N: **alright alright alright alriiiiight. Behind the scenes in my profile, thanks for reading, follow if you like, comment and make me happy.

Until next time!

Patty


End file.
